sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Paradise
Patrick's Paradise was a spin-off created by Clapmaster. It was very popular amongst his spin-offs. Premiere Date: December 22nd 2008 End Date: May 12th, 2009 Status: Ended Plot: The chronicles of Patrick's new life in Startopia. Patrick meets new friends such as Pierce and Penny, and enemies such as Pablo. Episode Guide Season 1 1. Pilot 2. The Other Laziest Starfish In The Sea 3. P3 4. Rocking with Rocky 5. Baking with Patrick 6. Two Starfish and A Baby 7. Outbreak 8. Patrick's Tall Tale 9. Count Piercula 10. An Unhappy Reunion 11. Revelations 12. Dough Boys 13. Gold Diggers 14. Pabloland 15. Star Wars! 16. The Science of Sleep 17. Pat & Pablo in The Morning 18. Move Along 19. The Opposite 20. A Penny for Thoughts Season 2 21. One is the Loneliest Number 22. Pirate Radio 23. You're in the Movies 24. Patrick's House of Horrors 25. The Rules of the Road 26. It's Our Anniversary? 27. Basketball Stars 28. The Rocky road 29. Club for Stars 30. Pam vs. Penny 31. Tales of a First Grade Nothing 32. Role Model 33. Mindy's Return 34. The Startopia Games 35. Shocking the Many 36. Pat of the Future 37. What Would Have Been 38. One Giant Step 39. Plankton the Starfish 40. The Toxicity of Our City Season 3 41. The Resolution 42. Starstruck 43. Workout Girl of My Dreams 44. Twin Sunrises 45. Miss Howard Blandy 46. The Cruise Ship Jump 47. Christmas Over and Over Again 48. Patrick's Cruise Party 49. An Idol Situation 50. News on a Cruise 51. Showgirls of the Sea 52. Pirates of the S.S. Bland 53. Patropolis! 54. Stars in the City 55. Sun Burned 56. Quest For Lochness 57. Bye Bye Rocky 58. Together Forever: The Proposal 59. Together Forever: Preparations Gone Haywire 60. Together Forever: I Do Love You Season 4 61. Honeymoon Island 62. Return to Startopia 63. Patrick and Penny's Big Move 64. Patrick Walks the Line 65. Star for Hire 66. Big News 67. Livin Like Patrick 68. The Unexpected 69. Problem Child 70. Peter and the Magic Paintbrush 71. Battle of the Spin-Off Stars (Part 1) 72. Battle of the Spin-Off Stars (Part 2) 73. Battle of the Spin-Off Stars (Part 3) 74. Cloudy With A Chance of Murder 75. The Election Episode 76. Polly's Cheating Heart 77. G.N.O (Guys Night Out) 78. Stars in Space (Part 1) 79. Stars in Space (Part 2) 80. Stars in Space (Part 3) Season 5 81. Sibling Rivalry 82. Into The Wild 83. The Great Boxcar Race 84. Who are you People and Why are you on My TV 85. Pizza Paradise 86. A Meeting With Vane 87. The Luck of Starfish 88. Not Close to Home 89. Dome Sweet Dome 90. Burned to the Bottom 91. Patrick Vs. MermaidMan 92. The Letter S Squad 93. ????? (Skipped) 94. ????? (Skipped) 95. The Trojan Taco 96. Pierce and Pablo's Farewell 97. The Fight for Paradise (Part 1) 98. The Fight for Paradise (Part 2) 99. The Fight for Paradise (Part 3) 100. The Fight for Paradise (Part 4) Category:Spin-offs